Shattered
by Thisway
Summary: Jade, Cat, Beck, and Robbie are taken by a group of men who do horrible things to them. Only two make out and return home in the begining.
1. Doom

This is my first time writting a story like this. This is a slow progression story Jade and Robbie will make an apparence later. Tell me what you think and stuff.

Please Review

Cat

Her fingers entangled around red strands of her hair, her elbow digging into the cloth part of her car door, her other hand gripped the grey leather of her steering wheel - her fingers red, almost the color of her finger nail polish. Her brown eyes were trained ahead of her, searching the blackened depths of the abandoned warehouse, which sat ahead of her, forgotten by all - almost. Her bright glossy lips parted and she gently sighed and her eyes fluttered closed.

Memories flooded her, none of them good, all of them bad. Guilt tugged at her, settling inside her. She let it. The woman let years of therapy go and accepted blame for what happened here eight years ago. The horror, how she had left, had run away.

Her eyes fluttered open, turning her head a little glancing at the black sports car pulling up beside her. The tinted window rolled down and her eyes locked with the brown depths of Beck Oliver's eyes.

She looked away and let out another shaky breath and turned off her car and pushed her door open and stepped out. Her glossy black high heels crunched over loose gravel as she closed her car door back and moved around her car and Beck's, getting into his.

The twenty-five year old offered her a cigarette and she accepted and straightened her pink dress over her legs. His eyes remained on the warehouse as well even as he lite his cigarette and tugged at his grey tie.

Cat watched him, remembering the boy he once was. The long hair, the cool charm he always carried around with him. Those traits were now gone. He was a man now obviously; his hair was short now, only enough now to curl around his ears. His presence was somber, quiet; he never really got his old self back, neither did she. They both wore the brand of a traitor, as a bad friend, as cowards.

"How are you?" Beck asked politely.

"Today, I'm not feeling to great." The girl answered truthfully.

"When are we going to let this go?" He asked quietly. "When are we going to stop coming here every anniversary, stop blaming ourselves for what happened? We were only kids…"

This question was asked by him on this very day for the last five years. She had never answered it this way though, but now she was finally ready. "I'm willing to try if you are." It was time to move on, no, she would never forgive herself, she was sure Beck would never forgive himself either.

They had left them…

Beck looks at her in surprise, not expecting her words. She gently smiles a sad smile and she tilts her head, strands of red hair falling over her shoulder. She glanced down at it and picked up a piece holding it up, "I'll start by dying this back brown. You could start by smiling a little more." He frowned instead. Her smile fades as well and she looks away from him, leaning back into the cool leather, her eyes going to the warehouse.

"_You're going to be alright, Cat." The boy had panted glasses crooked, lip spilt and bloody. "We're all going to get out of this… trust… trust me."_

The woman's eyes stung and she blinked rabidly, her lips pressed together thinly. A heavy hand landed on her left hand, squeezing it. The woman looked down, staring the faded jagged scar running up his hand and disappearing into the cuff of his white button up. If she was remembered correctly, it went all the way up his arm. Seeing it made her feel uncomfortable, which she found silly. He looked at it every day; he was reminded of how he got it every day.

"We both failed, me more then you."

She looked up at him, eyes shimmering with tears. _Jade… Robbie… gone._

"No new news then?" She asked, changing subjects. She was already aware of the answer, no, Jade and Robbie hadn't been found. Not a sign of them, not a tip, the case had grown cold and forgotten after eight years.

He gently shook his head. He often used his money and connections to search for them, to get the cops back on the case. He grinned at her suddenly, the quirk of the lips brightening his face considerably.

"I heard you graduated from the academy." He let go of her hand to punch her on her shoulder lightly. "Congratulations officer Valentine."

Her lips moved upwards. "Thanks…" Her smile faded and she lightly pouted remnants of her old self shining through. "I remember sending an invitation and you not coming."

He looked sheepish. "I was busy with work. I really wi –"

She waved her hand dismissively. "I understand, Beck. You work for your dad's company now, a big time marketing company. You don't have time for little ol' Cat Valentine."

"That's not true." He very seriously said even though it was obvious she was joking.

Feeling uncomfortable Cat cleared her throat. "I have to get back home." Her hand reached for the handle and she gently pushed her door open, he grabbed her wrist.

The woman looked back at him concerned when he was slow to say anything. "Maybe… we could grab a coffee together tomorrow…" He frowned after he had spoken, not meeting her gaze.

Cat waited until he finally looked at her to smile and nod, "I would like that." He let go of her and she got out of his car closing his door before moving around back over to her car. Sitting in her car she blankly stared at nothing until he had started his car and backed out. Then she covered her face with her hands, a body shaking sob racked her frame.

Eight years ago

Cat bounced hopefully in her seat, eyes darting between Jade and Beck. It was afternoon – lunch time at Hollywood Arts. It was a humid day and cloudy, nearly raining actually, but the weather held out long enough for the group and others to spend a little time outside at lunch.

Robbie held her hand tightly in his sweaty palm. Ever since they started dating he had never let her hand go, of course he had when they weren't around each other, but he was always touching her when they were around each other, as if he wasn't actually sure the girl was real. She honestly didn't mind, she loved it. He held on to her, he would never let her go.

"Please…" the girl had begged. "It'll be fun, tell them Robbie!"

Her boyfriend nodded along in agreement.

"What are we twelve?" Their black haired friend had asked with a scoff. "You want me to go on a double freakin' date?" The words spat out of her mouth like a bad awful taste.

"Yes," Cat nodded pouting. "What's wrong with that?"

"Besides that it's immature, Cat? Gah, I dunno… the whole concept."

The girl looked incredibly off-put by her friend's words and her shoulders sagged. "I thought it would be fun…"

"It could be fun." Beck chimed in, sipping his soda. He lightly shrugged. "I like to camp. Being away from the city for a couple of days in the mountains… all alone…" He lightly smirked.

"You have to kidding, right?" The mean-girl – self-proclaimed – asked. "You really expect me to spend a whole weekend with Robbie and Cat trapped on a mountain for four days?"

"Yeah," he calmly said. "I'll be there too, don't forget." He grinned at her and kissed her cheek lightly. "Say yes…" He once again kissed her. He went to kiss her again but her hand over his mouth stopped him.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked darkly, but her eyes held a slight interest.

"Remember, I go to Canada next Tuesday, for three weeks…" he once again shrugs. "I thought we could spend a little more time together. Please…" Playfully he begs.

"Please…" Cat also joins in.

"It won't be that bad, Jade!" The glasses wearing boy says. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Don't breath a word of this to Vega, last thing I need is her coming along too."

Cat loudly squealed throwing her arms around Robbie, giving the tomato red boy a big kiss on his cheek.

"It's going to be fun!"

()

They all planned on taking Beck's RV, so they all met up at his house around five that very day, planning on driving through the night to the campsite. Cat had arrived first, being super excited about going hunting, the only thing she had packed was twenty bags of trail mix, a sleeping bag, and some clothes. Beck was supposed to have everything else anyway.

She had pounded on his RV door until his mother poked her head out of the backdoor. Beck's mother is beautiful, Cat always thought. Tall, slim, long black hair and her skin the color of sand, she only found out later that the woman wasn't actually his mom though they looked a lot alike. Though beautiful, the woman wasn't very nice.

"Cat," the woman said dryly. "Stop that… if you're looking for Beck, he's inside making a mess out of my home."

Cat let the woman's bad attitude completely slide off her. "Alrighty!" The quickly skipped over, her bag bouncing on her back and started to enter but Mrs. Oliver blocked her.

"Oh no you don't, the last time I had you people in here I was forced to hire more cleaning staff."

Cat bit her lip frowning. "I'll be careful, Mrs. Oliver, honest."

"Come on in, Cat." Beck appeared behind his mother, smiling kindly. "My mom's just trying to be funny."

Cat hardly thought it was a joke and the look on the woman's face told her it wasn't. The woman literally shook with annoyance as she took a step back; allowing Cat into the Oliver's large home. Cat quickly slid by the woman who obviously didn't like her and followed Beck down the hall and through a large lavish, designer decorated living room that held portraits and statues. Cat loved Beck's house, her favorite fixture was the large glistening chandelier made of jewels and other sparkly things. Beck's family is rich, even though he had dressed sort of shabby then, he was extremely rich. He never let on though, he never told anyone, never bragged.

He led her into his old bedroom, which was bigger than her nana's whole apartment. It was like a portrait in time, model airplanes still hung from the ceiling, action figures still in their boxes sat nicely on shelves, a brown and white teddy bear sat neatly on a made bed on top of a blue comforter.

"Cute," the girl squealed and run to the teddy bear and picked it up, Beck cringed.

"Can you be careful with that, Cat?" He asked. She frowned at him and looked down at the teddy bear in her arms. "It was a present from my mom. Just… be careful with it."

Cat nodded very slowly. "I'll be careful with it." The girl gently sat it back onto his bed the way she had found it, admiring it from a far. "It's really, really cute Beck."

He nodded moving to his closet and starting to fumble around in it. "I've had it ever since I was a baby." He vanishes into the large closest and returns a moment later with a sleeping bag, "found it!"

The girl clapped her hands happily, "yay!"

He gave her an amused glance. "Let's get out of here, before my mother makes reappearance."

"She hates me." Cat whispers, as she follows him out of the bedroom and down the long stairwell they had went up before.

"A secret, Cat, my mom hates everyone. You shouldn't worry about it too much."

They head outside and to his RV just as Robbie is pulling up, loaded down with five bags, which he greatly struggled to carry. Cat giggled at him, placing a kiss onto his cheek and took the tiniest bag from him.

"Seriously Robbie, tell me what you don't have." Beck laughed lightly taking two bags from the curly haired boy.

"Uh…" Robbie looked sheepish as he threw his bags down on the RV's couch beside one of Beck's. "I've never been camping before… I wasn't too sure what to bring."

A horn blew outside obnoxiously four times and Beck rolled his eyes. "Jade's here…" He bounded out of the RV, the other following behind slowly, grasping each other's hands first.

Beck lightly kissed his girlfriend as she got out of her car and looked into her backseat. "Not as many as Robbie but… you do get were not going away forever right?"

"I'm not in the mood." She gave him an unimpressed look, leaning against her car. "Move it boys, get my bags. Shapiro, stop molesting Cat's hand and grab a bag!"

"I… I… I…" Robbie loudly stammered, face burning red. Cat giggled. He let go of her hand and went to help Beck with Jade's bags as Jade moved over to Cat.

"You look… like you're going to talk a lot." The black haired girl observed. Cat grinned; taking hold of Jade's arm she began dragging her towards the RV.

"Do you want any Trail mix, Jade?"

()

They were moving an hour later after Beck had a brief talk with his father who had showed up when they were leaving. The extremely serious man hadn't even gotten out of his driver driven car but had instead rolled down the tinted back window, and looked at his son expressionless. They had spoken briefly and Beck had returned looking slightly agitated.

Regardless they had left and they all drove three hours each except for Cat who no one trusted driving for too long.

Cat had been in the back of the RV with Robbie while Beck and Jade were in the truck upfront. They had been sharing a rare calm silence for them, her in Robbie's arms. He wasn't awkward and stuttering just calm.

"I still can't believe this." He had mumbled.

"Believe what?" Cat had asked even though she already was aware.

"You and me…" He laughed a little and she moved closer to his chest. "I thought I would never get you." He gently sighed.

"Well you did silly, so don't think about it."

He nodded and held up their entwined fingers. "As long as you want me… I won't ever let go of your hand." He turned red upon saying it but looked completely serious.

She giggled. "Don't worry, I'll always want you, don't let go of my hand and I won't let go of yours." She leaned up and kissed him on the lips lightly, then again, until their kiss was deeper. Then the truck stopped, causing Beck's RV to stop as well and it threw them forward a little.

"What in the…" The boy mumbled helping Cat up as they headed over to the RV's door. It was early morning; sunlight was just now starting to lighten the black sky. Beck stepped from his truck with Jade and looked at his tires.

"Flat tires…" He mumbled frowning at the truck and RV.

"That can be fixed right?" His girlfriend questioned obviously not happy.

"Normally…"

"Normally…" She echoed.

"Yeah I don't have a spare for the RV tires." He admits. "That means we're going to have to call a tow truck and a ride."

Cat watches Robbie take out his phone and frown.

"No signal…" Beck says and Jade lets out a frustrated yelp. "We could wait on someone to come by and we can try to walk back and find that gas station a few miles back are our options."

Cat wrapped her arms around herself, the morning chill seeping into her bones. She grasped Robbie's hand and smiled at him, he grinned back. Cat had noticed the car first coming towards them.

"Here comes a car now." They all watched as the van approaches slowly and creep to a stop, it's painted a bright yellow and some animal grooming company logo is painted on the hood in blue. A man in a yellow baseball cap and a white T-shirt gets out.

"You kids need any help?"

The man had looked harmless enough – middle aged, small in stature, and he had smiled at them kindly. None of them had been alarmed by the man, not even a little.

Beck had stepped forward and spoke, "we got a flat tire. If you have a cell phone with service… that would be great." The man walks over and he's shorter then Beck and Robbie, he takes a look at the flat tire.

"I have one… unfortunately I'm in the habit of leaving it at home." The man laughs, looking at them all evenly. "I can give you all a ride into town, the van fit you all."

They shared a look at that, not very sure. The man seemed harmless, but looks could be very deceiving.

"Maybe when you get into town you could… maybe tell a towing company about us being here. We wouldn't want to trouble you." Beck said, deciding it wasn't a good idea.

"It wouldn't be any trouble." The man insisted.

"Still…" Beck said.

"It's not actually a suggestion anymore, Beck Oliver." The man says and Beck stiffens.

Cat noticed the gun pointed at Beck a second after everyone else. The hand wrapped around hers tightened and she felt very sick. Another man appeared from the van, this one bigger. A third man appeared from the woods along the empty road, another gun in his hand.

"Now," the first man said, "let us make you all go to sleep."

Cat was last, the last one to have her head meet with the butt of a gun. Robbie held her hand even as he was being hit, never letting go. She then remembered the man approaching her, the one that had appeared from the woods. He had smiled at her, a smile that had sent a chill down her spine. Then he hit her and she fell.

Now

Cat gripped her steering wheel tighter; her shaky hand ran underneath her nose before finally starting her car. She took a deep breath then backed away from the warehouse and turned around. Driving away from the warehouse her insides churned.

It was supposed to feel better to be moving on, to not be weighed down by what a happened eight years ago. Why did she feel so doomed?

Please Review


	2. Coward

I hope more folks review, tell me what you think and stuff.

Please Review

Beck

He moved back from his desk and checked his watch – noon. The twenty-five year old sighed, not looking forward at all to the meeting he had with his father, but he got to his feet anyway. He then grabbed up a few documents and his Ipad and headed out of the office and out into the hall, he greeted the employees he went by when they greeted him.

He gently sighed. Working under his father hadn't been what he had planned when he was younger, no he had planned on staying away from that fate, but fate is fate.

He frowned. Fate…

His cell phone vibrated and he quickly dug it out of his pocket and answered as soon as he had read the contact – Cat.

"Valentine," he greeted gruffly and smiled upon hearing her giggle. He came to a stop, looking over the thin railing that over looked the lobby, he leaned against it. The earlier feeling of sadness creeping up on him vanished. "Tell me wh –"

"I got my hair done, now I'm sending you a picture and Oliver, don't you dare laugh and be completely honest with me." The woman hung up right after. He frowned before laughing lightly taking his phone away from his ear.

The text came in a moment later, revealing a brown haired Cat in her uniform. He enlarged it, grinning like an idiot for a long time before finally calling her back. She answered right away.

"Lookin' good, Valentine." He laughed.

"Thank, very much." He could mentally see the big smile on her face.

"How about we go out for coffee again to celebrate?" He asked without thinking. The long silence after had him mentally kicking himself. "I'm no –"

"That would be great, Beck." Her voice cut in. "How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me… talk with you later, Cat. I got a meeting to get too."

"Good luck," she told him.

"Thanks," he quietly responded. Hanging up he continued on towards the office, feeling conflicted. He entered the meeting room, the last one to enter. That got him a disapproving look from his father. He ignored him and took his spot next to his father and set up his Ipad as someone began. He zoned out ten minutes in and missed most of the meeting. When it ended he quickly got up, ready to get out of the office.

"Why don't you wait behind for a little while, Beck." His father spoke calmly, stopping him. Beck quickly sat back down, trying not to show his annoyance.

When it was only he, his father, and his father's assistant the older man spoke, narrowing his green eyes at his son.

"When will you grow up?" His father asked. Beck stayed quiet, it was better that way. "When will you become a real adult? It was completely unacceptable for you to show up late how you did. I let you have your fun in High School, I let you go to that arts school, I let you date that girl, I – "

Beck stood, slamming his hands down on the brown desk in front of him. "What girl, dad?" Beck hissed his eyes blazed with anger. "The girl that because of me was kidnapped, the girl that because of me went through unimaginable horror; are you talking about that girl? The girl that because you refused even pay a ransom for your own fucking kid… has been missing for eight years; are you talking about that girl dad?" His voice cracked. "Are you talking about that girl dad." Tears danced in the eyes of the young man.

"Don't you blame me for that, Beck Oliver."

Beck quickly gathered his things and stormed out of the meeting room. No, he honestly didn't blame his dad for that… He blamed himself completely.

_8 years ago_

His head hurting had been the first thing he noticed when he woke, the next was the odor, the mildew that clogged his throat, after that was the fact that his arms were tied behind him painfully. His eyes had opened quickly, hearing a moan next to him.

They were in a warehouse, one with high ceilings and crates stacked up all around. Directly in front of him was a long metal table, with booze and other things sitting on it. Out of the three men he had remembered only one was around, the one who had come out of the woods. He's tall and slim; he's drinking out of a beer bottle.

He then notices Jade lying beside him still unconscious, dirt covering her cheeks, her hair in her face. He looks to his other side finding Robbie and Cat also unconscious on the ground. Jade moans again and her eyes flutter open and he watches the absolute utter panic come over her face as she quickly struggles to a sitting position, their eyes meet. He tries to convey to her that everything was alright as well as nod over to the man sitting nearby. He then scoots closer to her, and she meets him, leaning against his body. His heart felt heavy. He understood what this was about. It was the very reason why when he was little his dad had a chip implanted into his backpack. The backpack now long gone and forgotten once he got older. Kidnapping an extremely rich man's kid…

Robbie wakes up and then Cat and they instantly hold onto one another, holding hands even though their bound behind them. No one even utters a word until the man leaves, mumbling under his breath.

"We have to stick with each alright?" He asks his voice incredibly shaky. He's afraid, for the first time ever he's afraid.

"What are we going to do?" Robbie asks. "What is it they want?"

Beck licks his lips and tries to get his hands free. "Money from my dad…" He begins to look around frantically for something that he could try to cut whatever was holding his hand. Nothing. "Jade…" He breaths out. "My cell phone is in my pocket, can you get it." The girl maneuvers around and tries to reach into his pocket only to stop when the man returns, sniffing his nose loudly.

He looks them over with glassy eyes – high.

"What you tiny pieces of shit up to?" He questions crudely. No one answers. The man's eyes land on Jade and the look isn't a nice one. Beck maneuvers in front of the girl, nudging her behind him, he glares at the man. "Who in the hell you looking at like that boy?" The man stalks over and grabs Beck by the front of his shirt, which prompts a lot of 'let him goes'. The man laughed and shook Beck, raised a hand and punched Beck in the face and let him drop before quickly slamming a foot into his side. As he beat Beck he grinned, he enjoyed beating the boy up. The crying was deafening. Beck panted on the ground, spit and blood dripping from his mouth, he was barely still conscious. His head felt like lead.

"Now for the fun," he grabs up a thrashing Jade. Who screams of 'no', 'no', 'no' get into Beck's fogged mind and he quickly sits up, his body swaying.

"Don't fucking touch her! Don't you touch her!" He tried to stand; he tried to get his hands free. He couldn't. They all grew quiet as the man tore off Jade's pants and unbuckled his, stunned, horrified, they watched. Beck felt as if he was being torn up inside. The man left her broken and glassy eyed on the cold floor. All Beck could do was stare into the empty eyes of Jade.

The man look satisfied with himself as he fixed his pants and wiped his nose. He moved back over to the table and placed something on the table, he used a rolled up dollar to snort up.

Beck couldn't even think all he could do was stare at the girl he loved. When the man headed back over to them again, Beck's attention went to him, fear bubbled inside of him along with anger. When his target became clear, a scream bubbled inside him – the man couldn't hurt Cat.

"No!" Robbie firmly said moving closer to Cat, holding tighter to her hand as the man grabbed the crying girl.

"Let go of her damn it." The man shoved Robbie away from Cat their hands slipped apart. Moving as quickly as he could Robbie leaned forward and bit hard on the man's leg, causing the man to let go of Cat and curse, hitting Robbie in the face to get him off his leg. "Damn it!" The man yelled limping away.

Robbie quickly took hold of Cat's hands again. "You're going to be alright, Cat." The boy panted glasses crooked, lip spilt and bloody. "We're all going to get out of this… trust… trust me."

The man was coming back, angrier now. Beck was backing up towards a broken bottle behind him, his hand gripping the glass he began to try to cut his restraint.

Once again Cat was taken from Robbie's hands and dragged away to the other side. The boy screamed loudly and thrashed about as much as Cat was. The man threw Cat on the ground and got on top of her, his rough hands pinning her to the ground as he began pulling her clothes off. He using a blade to cut her hands free and legs to get to her clothes off.

Beck closed his eyes, the glass digging into his pam as he frantically tried to cut his bindings.

"What in the hell are you doing?" His eyes sprung open and fear gripped him. The other men had returned and the one had had been driving the van took one look around and kicks the druggie away from Cat. "Are you in the habit of raping little girls, you idiot? You need to stay off them fucking drugs." He lifts the half-dressed man off the ground, "bad enough the fucking old man is talking about not even paying." He began dragging the man to another room, the other one followed, they slammed it's door closed.

Beck's bindings snapped and his eyes widened and he looks towards Jade whose eyes are on him, she's mouthing something, his name. He looks towards Cat who's struggling to her feet and pulling her clothes up, her whole body shaking.

"Cat…" The curly haired boy whispered panting. She looked at him and then back at the open door, her eyes were full of tears as she looked back at him, and she took an unsteady step towards… the open door. Her head shook as she looked away from him and limped quickly towards and then out of it.

Beck could hear the man drawing closer; they were going to return soon. He quickly got onto his unstable legs, tears raced down his face.

"Beck…" Robbie looked at him surprised upon seeing him free.

Beck swallowed dryly and took a long look at his girlfriend before limping quickly towards the opening. He would come back. He would go get help and come back. His wobbly legs pushed him off balance as he moved, his arm scrapped against a hook on the big door of the warehouse, cutting his hand all the way up his arm. He only gripped the bleeding wound and kept going. He got his scar from running away, from being a coward.

He came to a stop a yard away from the warehouse, his arm dripping blood onto the concrete ground, he turned around. Torn between going back for Jade and Robbie and getting away himself, a loud curse from behind him had him moving forward again, running blindly through the night. He came to a wall, finding Cat crying hysterically trying to get over it. He quickly moved over to her and wordlessly helped her reach the top of the wall. She helped him get on top of the wall, hands slipping at first then they got hold of another and they both leaped off the other side of the way into the underbrush below, they continued on. Loud shouts from behind them drove them forward and to keep running.

"We're going back for them right…" Cat had panted as they took a break on the edge of a dusty road, "When we find help."

He nodded. He would, he honestly would. They came upon a neighborhood, large homes lite by dim streetlights. They tumbled down a short incline and ran to the nearest home, they pound frantically until finally a sleepy wild haired woman answers.

"What th – " The woman's eyes widen upon seeing them, tugging her robe closer to her body. "Are you kids alright?"

"You have to help us." Beck pleads as Cat collapses to the ground. "You have… to help our friends!"

"Nicolas," The blond woman calls out to a man coming downstairs. "Call the cops and an ambulance!" The woman said leaning down and taking Cat into her arms, "come in, come in."

"We… we… have to get back before they… they hurt them more." Beck says following the woman and Cat inside, but he lingered in the foyer. "Tell the cops they're at a warehouse not far from here! I have to go back."

()

The cops come a few minutes later but to Beck it feels like hours. He tells them about the warehouse and what happened and they send men there. He tries to go with them as well as Cat; he begs them to let him go with them. He has to go. But they tell him no, they don't let him. They tell him his arm needs stitches and that his ribs are bruised.

They have to sedate him.

After that he barely remembers anything but waking up in his hospital room, his blank faced dad standing over him. He had sprung awake and winced loudly.

"Jade…" He had asked. "Is she alright? Have you found her?" At his father's silence, his bruised face twisted into a panicked grimace. "Tell me…" He begged. "She's alright, tell me that!"

"They didn't find them." His father says with no feeling at all.

"What?" The boy swallowed his breathing coming out in short quick pants. "The warehouse, they had to find it." He began to get off the bed, "I can show them." His father placed a hand on his shoulder, keeping him seated.

"They checked the warehouse it was empty. There was blood… they're all still searching."

Beck felt like all his energy had been zapped from his body. Then it quickly returned in a burst of need. "I have to go help look, dad." He cried. "I have to; I owe that to Jade and Robbie."

"Let the experts do their job. You'll only get in the way, you've caused a lot issues already."

The words caused him to feel sick and him to pause, his body felt numb. He had caused… his fault…

His room's door opened again and a cop slowly entered his face hard as stone.

"You found them," Beck said standing to his feet. "You found…"

"No son, we haven't." The cop said calmly. He gave Beck a sympathetic look. "I came to take your statement. Also I want to ask for a description of the attackers."

Beck landed back onto the bed his left hand covering his face.

"Go ahead, Beck," his father said, "describe them for you can put this behind you and move on."

Beck looked up at his father in disbelief. Move on? Move on from what? He couldn't move on from anything until Jade was found.

The cop intercepted seeming to feel Beck's frustration. "When you feel like talking, son," he clapped a hand onto Beck's shoulder.

Beck let out a shaky breath before beginning his story.

()

That afternoon he was released. He was happy because the quicker he got out, the quicker he could help look for Jade and Robbie. His father signed his papers of discharge they left, he anxiously walking a head of his father.

"My daughter…" The broken voice had reached his ears before he even saw her. He met the blue eyes of Jade's mother as she briskly moved in his direction from the nurses' station. He felt as if something inside him broke as he looked at the heartbroken woman before him. "Tell me, my daughter… tell me… I only let her go because it was you she was going with." Her hands gripped his arms painfully. "Tell me you can find my daughter, Beck."

"I…" He had no idea what to say. "I'll…"

"Tell me you'll find her!" The woman yelled and shook him, the hold on him painful. "It's your fault… you have to find her." He could only stare at her his eyes wide. Then eventually a nurse came and pulled the frantic woman away from him and his father lead him down the hall and out of the hospital. Once outside he collapsed on the ground, banging his hurt hand onto the concrete, not caring about the harm he was causing to his own hand, not caring about if people were gawking at him. So much pain and regret burned him from the inside he couldn't handle it.

He actually doesn't have any memory of getting home but he locks himself in his bedroom, his real bedroom, underneath his covers. He cries.

He was staring at his ceiling, dry eyed for the first time in two days, his blank stare transfixed on the ceiling. Someone bangs loudly against his door and he covers his face with his bandaged hand, intent on ignoring whoever it was.

"You don't have to open up, Beck." His mother's voice filters underneath his door, uninterested. "I just thought I would come and tell you that the mother of that girl… Cat is calling our house every hour."

That gets him sitting up. "Cat…"

"Something about not being able to get her to eat… like we can get you to eat…"

He quickly scrambles off his bed nearly falling. Cat… He throws open his bedroom door, surprising his mother who takes a step back. He limps around her and heads downstairs. He needed a ride but made a decision to walk.

Cat's nana's apartment was close enough to his home that he only opened a few of his arm stitches. He desperately rings the home's doorbell until finally Cat's mother answers, teary eyed and tired.

"She won't come out of her closet." The woman says to him without question, moving aside letting him in. "Please help her."

He had panted, his lungs burned he moved down the hall and into the now darkened room of Cat. The butterfly sticker covered closet was closed he moved over to it and placed a hand against it. He closed his eyes.

"Cat…" His voice trembled, "Can you open, please?" His eyes opened and he gently swallowed staring at a multi-colored butterfly. "I…" He trails and he waits, and just as he opens his mouth to speak again it opens and Cat is there, head bowed sobbing quietly.

His insides rumble and his own sob escapes him, his shoulders shake and he's crying again. He's crying for Jade, for Robbie, for Cat. He's crying for himself.

"We… left them." She quietly cried her breathing sporadic. "We… oh God, oh God, oh God," her body swayed.

He caught her before the girl could fall and she began to loudly sob into his chest, holding tight to his T-shirt. His throat is tight.

"We left them." He mumbles. "They'll find them… we'll find both Jade and Robbie, we will"

Now

Beck slowed his pace and eventually stopped his brisk walk away from the meeting room. He took a few deep breaths and shook his head. He fished out his cell phone and dialed Cat's number – she answered right away.

"Beck," she greeted airily. "Is there anything wrong?"

Beck sighed and began downstairs. "No I just…" He gently smiled. "I wanted to hear your voice."

There was a brief silence.

"What happened?" She asked gently, not believing that he was alright.

He headed over to the circular desk once in the lobby, intent on telling someone about the lights in his office which were flicking off and on constantly. He came to a stop in front of it, waiting as the blond receptionist finished up with who she was speaking too.

"Nothing really," he tried to sound sincere. "Like I said I –"He cut himself off, the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He frowned, seeing something out of the corner of his eye that couldn't be. Finally, he turned his head and his eyes widened.

"Beck… Beck… Beck…" Cat called frantically into his ear.

His phone fell from his hand landing on the floor. He was too focused on the woman before him to care, her eyes were on the company's receptionist at first until she felt his eyes on him, and then she turned slowly allowing him a better look at her face. Hair lighter than the last time he had saw her, but everything was – same blue eyes, the ones that haunted his dreams every night. Her skin was still pale. He wasn't mistaken… he had been before at times.

"Jade." He whispered.

Please Review


End file.
